bladesandbeastsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemancy
=Physical Metals= ''Iron An Allomancer burning iron can pull bits of metal toward his center of mass, and can also use iron to sense the presence of metal nearby. Ironpulling is not dependent on magnetic forces or Allomantic power--most metals (with the exception of aluminum and some of its alloys) can be pulled. In Feruchemy, iron is used to store physical density/weight. This is accomplished by changing the Feruchemist's mass, not by changing the effect of gravity on the Feruchemist. A Feruchemist storing weight can safely fall any distance, as the Feruchemist's surface area is sufficient to slow the fall to safe speeds. By tapping iron during key moments, Feruchemists can add force to their blows, and can use added weight to withstand attacks. Furthermore, the added density from tapping an ironmind can wreak havoc with steelpushes or ironpulls if the Feruchemist is being used as the anchor. An iron misting is called a "Lurcher", while an iron ferring is known as a "Skimmer". When used as a Hemalurgic spike, iron steals human physical strength. Steel An Allomancer burning steel can push bits of metal away from his center of mass, and can also use steel to sense the presence of metal nearby. Steelpushing is not dependent on magnetic forces or Allomatic power--most metals (with the exception of aluminum and some of its alloys) can be pushed. Steel is used to store physical speed. Then, by tapping his steelmind, a Feruchemist can move many times faster than a normal human, even one burning pewter with duralumin. While storing speed, a Feruchemist is very sluggish. A steel misting is called a "Coinshot", while a steel ferring is known as a "Steelrunner". When used as a Hemalurgic spike, steel steals Allomantic physical powers. Tin An Allomancer burning tin has greatly enhanced senses, allowing them to hear, see, taste, and feel with greater clarity. Tin is used to store sensitivity of senses. One sense may be stored each in a tinmind. Unlike an Allomancer burning tin, it does not allow a Feruchemist to see things that would be otherwise unobservable; instead, it compounds the potency of their senses currently available. While storing senses, those senses become weaker. For example, Sazed wore glasses while storing eyesight. Tapping sight causes the edge of the Feruchemist's vision to blur, and sacrifices immediate field of vision in favor of a more distant, binocular view. Tapping too much sight can induce nausea. A tin misting is called a "Tineye", while a zinc ferring is known as a "Windwhisper". When used as a Hemalurgic spike, tin steals human senses. Pewter An Allomancer burning pewter has increased physical strength, speed, durability, balance, and enhanced ability to heal. It allows the user to push their body far past what they would normally be able to achieve. Pewter is used to store physical strength, however, as opposed to the simply enhanced body granted to an Allomancer burning pewter, a Feruchemist tapping a pewtermind gains muscle mass and becomes physically larger. The additional muscles allow the Feruchemist to have increased strength. While storing physical strength, a Feruchemist becomes scrawny and weak. A pewter misting is called a "Pewterarm", while a pewter ferring is known as a "Brute". When used as a Hemalurgic spike, pewter steals Feruchemical physical powers. =Mental Metals= Zinc An Allomancer burning zinc is able to inflame the emotions of those around him. It can be targeted at a single person or a group. Burning zinc does not allow an Allomancer to detect what emotions other individuals are feeling, however. Zinc is used to store mental speed. It allows the Feruchemist to think very quickly and come to conclusions faster. While filling a zincmind, the Feruchemist will be dull-witted and slow. Storing does not affect the Feruchemist's ability process physical information, such as being able to hear when they are spoken to. A zinc misting is called a "Rioter", while a zinc ferring is known as a "Sparker". When used as a Hemalurgic spike, zinc steals human emotional fortitude. Brass An Allomancer burning brass is able to dampen the emotions of those around him, whether targeted at a single person, or a group. Burning brass does not allow an Allomancer to detect what emotions other individuals are feeling, however. Brass is used by Feruchemists to store warmth. While filling a brassmind, a Feruchemist becomes physically cool. While storing large amounts of warmth in a brassmind, a Feruchemist effectively becomes fireproof. A brass misting is called a "Soother", while a brass ferring is known as a "Firesoul". When used as a Hemalurgic spike, brass steals mental Feruchemical powers. Copper An Allomancer burning copper is able to hide Allomantic (or other magical) pulses emanating from those around him, and is immune to emotional Allomancy. Copper is used to store memories. This ability forms the core of the Keepers, a group of Terrismen dedicated to preserving knowledge. Since the memories in a coppermind do not degrade with time, it is perfect for the collection of enormous quantities of facts. For this reason, Feruchemists were much more likely to be scholars than warriors. When a Feruchemist stores a memory in a metalmind, it immediately disappears from his memory. The best users of copperminds would create indexes to find memories much faster. Finally, the longer a memory sits outside of a coppermind, the more it degrades. Keepers undergo extensive training in memory retention to make the most of this ability. A copper misting is called a "Coppercloud", while a copper ferring is known as a "Archivist". When used as a Hemalurgic spike, copper steals mental fortitude. Bronze An Allomancer burning bronze is able to detect the presence of Allomancy (or other end-positive magical abilities) being used nearby, and a skilled user is able to identify which metal is being burned as well. Bronze is used to store wakefulness. It allows the Feruchemist to stay awake for extended periods of time, or to heighten awareness. A Feruchemist filling a bronzemind becomes drowsy. It is the only type of metalmind a Feuruchemist can store into while sleeping. A bronze misting is called a "Seeker", while a bronze ferring is known as a "Sentry". When used as a Hemalurgic spike, bronze steals mental Allomancy. =Temporal Metals= Cadmium Burning cadmium pulls on time around the user, causing time to pass more slowly within a bubble around them. Events inside the bubble appear to move much faster to someone outside. One nugget of cadmium can stretch 15 seconds into approximately two minutes. This bubble is approximately five feet across, and cannot be moved once it is in place. Careful examination may reveal the edge of the bubble, where air appears to shimmer. Projectiles fired out of the bubble experience some force that throws them wildly off-course. When multiple bubbles occur in the same space their effects are multiplied. When a cadmium bubble and a cerrobend bubble occur in the same place, their effects cancel out resulting in no change. Cadmium is used to store breath. While storing breath, the Feruchemist must hyperventilate to keep his body oxygenated. Tapping a cadmiummind allows the user to go for long periods without breathing, or to introduce extra oxygen into their bloodstream. A cadmium misting is called a "Pulser", while a cadmium ferring is known as a "Gasper". When used as a Hemalurgic spike, cadmium steals some unknown trait or quality. Cerrobend Burning cerrobend pushes on time around the user, causing time to pass more quickly within a bubble around them. Events inside the bubble appear to move much faster to someone outside. One nugget of cerrobend can compress approximately two minutes into fifteen seconds. This bubble is approximately five feet across, and cannot be moved once it is in place. Careful examination may reveal the edge of the bubble, where air appears to shimmer. Projectiles fired out of the bubble experience some force that throws them wildly off-course. When multiple bubbles occur in the same space their effects are multiplied. When a cerrobend bubble and a cadmium bubble occur in the same place, their effects cancel out resulting in no change. Cerrobend is used to store nutrition and calories. While filling a cerrobendmind, a Feruchemist is able to eat large quantities of food without becoming full. Tapping such a metalmind will allow the user to go without food for long periods of time. A separate cerrobendmind can be used to store fluid intake. A cerrobend misting is called a "Slider", while a cerrobend ferring is known as a "Subsumer". When used as a Hemalurgic spike, cerrobend steals some unknown trait or quality. Gold An Allomancer burning gold is able to see a hallucination of who the user could have been, known as a "gold shadow." Due to the emotional stress associated with seeing one's alternate present, gold is not a very useful metal. Furthermore, touching the gold shadow while burning gold causes unpleasant side effects. Gold is used to store health. A goldmind can be tapped to both heal at an accelerated rate or to heal from wounds that would normally be fatal. It is hard to fill a goldmind, due to the fact that it requires the Feruchemist to spend time sickly and weak. A gold misting is called an "Augur", while a gold ferring is called a "Bloodmaker". When used as a Hemalurgic spike, gold steals Allomantic temporal Powers. Electrum Burning electrum will reveal possible futures of the Allomancer, up to several seconds. Electrum's main usage is its ability to counter atium, in this regard and the fact that gold and silver are relatively cheap compared to atium Elend called it "poor man's atium". While burning electrum the users future will not be revealed to an enemy Allomancer burning atium, it will cause the user's observed atium ghost to split into multiple possible outcomes, preventing the enemy Allomancer from predicting one's actions. Electrum is used to store determination. A Feruchemist filling an electrummind will become depressed, and can tap it later to enter a manic state. An electrum misting is called an "Augur", while an electrum ferring is known as a "Pinnacle". When used as a Hemalurgic spike, electrum steals some unknown trait or quality. =Enhancement Metals= Chromium Chromium acts just like aluminum inside the body, causing enemy Allomancers touched by a the Allomancer burning chromium to instantly metabolize their metal reserves harmlessly. A chromium Ferring is known as a Spinner. Chromium is used to store fortune. A Feruchemist filling a chromiummind will be unlucky, and can tap it to increase his luck. A chromium misting is called a "Leecher", while a chromium ferring is known as a "Spinner". When used as a Hemalurgic spike, chromium steals some unknown trait or quality. Nicrosil An Allomancer burning nicrosil and touching another Allomancer will cause the latter's reserves of the metals they are currently burning to disappear and give a huge burst of power. This can cause issues with metals such as tin, where the mental overload can cause unconsciousness. An Allomancer burning nicrosil and touching another Allomancer will cause the latter's reserves of the metals they are currently burning to disappear and give a huge burst of power, similar to duralumin. This can cause issues with metals such as tin, where the mental overload can cause unconsciousness. Nicrosil is used to store raw investiture, the fundamental power behind all magic. This raw energy can be tapped from any other metalmind or source (besides that which is living) that the Feruchemist possesses and immediately stored in the nicrosilmind or vice versa, making nicrosil quite possibly the greatest Feruchemical resource that one can possess when used in conjunction with other metalminds. Storing investiture in a nicrosilmind without drawing from other metalminds causes the Feruchemist to go into a meditative state, wherein they lose their grip on the world around them somewhat. A nicrosil misting is called a "Nicroburst", while a nicrosil ferring is called a "Soulbearer". When used as a Hemalurgic spike, nicrosil steals some unknown trait or quality. Aluminum An Allomancer burning aluminum will make all of his metal reserves vanish harmlessly and without additional effect. This ability can be used to prevent the Allomancer's death from ingestion of heavy metals or the burning of Allomantically inert metals. Aluminum is used to store the user's spiritual sense of identity. While storing in an aluminummind, the Feruchemist's personality becomes muted and unremarkable, but while tapping an aluminummind, the Feruchemist finds a renewed sense of self. An aluminum misting is called an "Aluminum Gnat", while an aluminum ferring is known as a "Trueself". When used as a Hemalurgic spike, aluminum steals Allomantic enhancement powers. Duralumin An Allomancer burning duralumin is able to greatly enhance other metals they are burning in one explosive payout. The duralumin itself does not burn off all at once, although it does burn steadily. Duralumin is used to store spiritual connection. While filling a duraluminmind, other people's awareness and friendship of the Feruchemist will be reduced, allowing the Feruchemist to hide much more effectively. Tapping the metalmind will allow the user to form trust relationships with others much faster. A duralumin misting is called a "Duralumin Gnat", while a duralumin ferring is known as a "Connector". When used as a Hemalurgic spike, duralumin steals some unknown trait or quality. =Enrichment Metals= Silver Pulls on the Allomancer's reserves, significantly increasing output for less burn. Burning silver while not burning any other Allomantic metal leads to immediate sickness, and can lead to death if burned with duralumin. For this reason, it was initially believed to be Allomantically inert. Even while burning other metals, if the Allomancer is already ill or poisoned, the progression of these things will be sped up somewhat, leaving the Allomancer feeling out of sorts. For this reason, it was initially believed to be Allomantically inert. Stores ionic energy, allowing the Feruchemist to nullify plasmas such as fire and electricity, rendering such things harmless. A Feruchemist tapping a silvermind can release this energy to create ionic reactions in contacted or near contacted objects, starting fires or shocking things. A silver misting is called a "Silverchurn", while a silver ferring is called a "Charger". When used as a Hemalurgic spike, silver steals Allomantic enrichment powers. Argentum Presses on the Allomancer's reserves, locking them in their current state, making them harder to draw upon and therefore decreasing their output, but protecting them from being drawn out or diminished by other Allomantic effects such as aluminum, duralumin, chromium, & nicrosil. Burning argentum also steels the body against illness and poisons, not by increasing the body's ability to combat them, but rather by slowing their progression. Stores physical force, allowing the Feruchemist to absorb the force of incoming attacks. The amount of force absorbed is directly proportional to its source's surface area, meaning that piercing and slicing attacks will have almost none of their force absorbed, while large bludgeoning instraments have nearly all of their force absorbed. Storing in an argentummind causes the Feruchemist's physical attacks to be near-useless and jumping to be impractical, while tapping an argentummind allows the feruchemist to release large amounts of force from seemingly unremarkable attacks, or a great leap over a long distance. An argentum misting is called an "Argent", while an argentum ferring is known as a "Warder". When used as a Hemalurgic spike, argentum steals some unknown trait or quality. Palladium Pulls on the thoughts of others, allowing the Allomancer to read the thoughts of a single person or a group of people, although reading multiple minds can overwhelm an Allomancer that is not burning atium. An Allomancer burning copper cannot have his/her mind read, in fact copperclouds nullify this form of Allomancy entirely without the aid of silver or duralumin. Stores mental stability. While storing in a palladiummind, the Feruchemist is scatterbrained and finds it hard to focus on one particular thing, but while tapping palladium, the Feruchemist becomes extremely mentally stable, focused, and of one purpose. This added mental stability fortifies the Feruchemist's mind against external influences, making them immune to Allomantic telepathy. A palladium misting is called a "Listener", while a palladium ferring is known as a "Locus". When used as a Hemalurgic spike, palladium steals some unknown trait or quality. Orichalcum'' Pushes on the user's thoughts, allowing the Allomancer to send silent mental messages to a single person or a group of people. An Allomancer burning copper cannot receive mental messages, in fact copperclouds nullify this form of Allomancy entirely without the aid of silver or duralumin. Orichalcum is used to store mental connectivity in a manner similar to nicrosil. While storing orichalcum, the Feruchemist's capacity for storing in metalminds is greatly reduced, slowing considerably, while their tapped metalminds will be used up far faster. Conversely, while tapping an orichalcummind, the storing of other metalminds will be accelerated, and their Feruchemical reserves will also be drained far more slowly while tapping, giving the Feruchemist greater payout from his/her metalmind reserves. A Feruchemist cannot store power in an orichalcummind unless he is storing or tapping another metalmind simultaneously. An orichalcum misting is called a "Whisperer", while an orichalcum ferring is known as a "Mentalist". When used as a Hemalurgic spike, orichalcum steals some unknown trait or quality.